


Shades of Grey

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin develops his first wizarding picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Игры теней](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664517) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



Colin Creevey breathed in the tang of chemicals. Here, in the darkened room, he felt at home. He could imagine that he was back in the Muggle world, without the confusion of wands and wizards and potions. Here, where it was just chemicals and water, paper and light, he didn't need to hide behind a camera, because everything still made sense.

Well, that wasn't strictly true. This time, when he put the paper in the fixer, the images would not remain still.

Colin slid the paper into the developer and gently rocked the tray, just like his father had taught him. This was the best part, watching an image fade onto paper, watching shapes form as the paper went from plain white, to beautiful black, white and shades of grey.

As the image reached the required darkness he grabbed it with the tongs and dropped it in the stop bath. The image in front of him was of the scariest professor in the school and the funniest. Professor Snape was stalking towards the lens, scowling as usual. Professor Lockhart was behind him, waving, trying to get Snape's attention.

Colin still didn't know how the photo potion worked. Would it just show whatever action the subjects were involved in when the photos were taken? Would the images of Snape and Lockhart take on the personalities of the real thing? Would they develop their own personalities? Find out soon enough, he thought as he placed the paper in the fixer.

If the magic of photography happens in the developer, the magic of, well, _magic_ happens in the fixer. As the seconds ticked by, Colin watched the figures in the image stretch, as if easing kinks out of their bodies.

The timer buzzed and Colin placed the picture face down in the water tray, checking that the hose was running freely.

He smiled, imagining what he would see when he turned the paper over. The most boring outcome would be if they just continued what they'd been doing. Colin had ducked into a classroom to avoid Snape's gaze after he'd taken the photo, but he had heard both sets of footsteps walk past. Colin grinned. It would be better if they took on Snape and Lockhart's personalities. A photo of Snape trying to get away while Lockhart clutched his arm would be funny.

Colin grabbed the tongs and lifted the print, then dropped it in surprise. Lockhart _was_ clutching Snape's arm, but Snape was clutching back, a thin hand holding tight to the Defence professor's blond curls. And they were kissing. _Kissing._ There must be something wrong with the potion, because this could never _really_ happen. As he watched, Snape's other hand rose to caress a cheek. Colin hung the picture to dry, then went back to his negatives, double-checking that the image was what he thought it was. But it was still there. Professor Snape, stalking away.

He looked again at the photo dripping water as it dried. The two figures, coloured in shades of grey, stood in a silent embrace.


End file.
